


Sword Art Online: Through the Eyes of the Ghost Child Part 1

by TheKingofOurPast



Series: Sword Art Online: Through the Eyes of the Ghost Child [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fighting, Gen, Intro, Kirito - Freeform, Knives, Low Level, MMORPG, Major Original Character(s), OC, Original Character(s), Swordplay, Swords, The Ghost Child, new, new romance - Freeform, sao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofOurPast/pseuds/TheKingofOurPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This digital world is nothing more than code. It's merely an illusion, placed over a wired skeleton. If that be the case, why does it all seem so real? I stand in a world where a sword and knife strapped to my belt is normal, and the light armor I wear is nearly identical to all the rest. Tell me... Is this really just a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Art Online: Through the Eyes of the Ghost Child Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This, of course, is my first work, so there is a lot of room for improvement. I'll do my best to make the next one more exciting, due to the fact that this first one is merely an introduction. It is a great honor to be writing in such a place, and I shout to the stars of high in hopes you will find enjoyment in my work.

The world of Sword Art Online was a vast plethora of codes and numbers, wrapped around the human mind to create dreamlike masterpieces seem as realistic as the word one was born in. Akagai had been online for a little over an hour, and it felt great. He had almost forgotten about his real life outside of the game, and even went so far to silently wish under his breath that he would never have to leave. As he glanced back at Misha lecturing the angered boar she had attempted to love, his thoughts drifted back to how he had gotten to this point. He had wondered why Mishap had been so keen on getting him to party up with her, but as he saw how much trouble she was having attempting to defeat the boar with her words, he shook his head and drew his blade, walking over to the condemned animal.  
“Maybe now I’ll get some actual experience.”  
Akagai wasn’t his real name. No, in the real world, he went by the name Noah. He was six feet four inches tall, and one hundred eighty pounds of lean muscle. Noah was a dreamer, always staring off into space during class, thinking about more pressing matters than the material given to him. Regardless of his lack of attention, he was acing all of his classes. And because he was doing so well, he thought that him skipping school for two days to stand in line for this game was worth it. He had been one of the first people to actually receive game.  
Unfortunately, he wasn’t one of the one thousand beta testers, even if he had sent the company several hundred emails pleading to receive a beta code. He didn’t let the fact bother him though, for just as he arrived home, he placed the game in his NerveGear and smiled with excitement. The start up sequence seemed rather strange, requiring him to rub his body, as if the NerveGear was trying to get a picture of what he looked like. He quickly shook the thought aside as he laid down, connecting the wire to the back of his helmet. A sigh of anticipation escaped him as the screen lit up exporting him into the new world he would forever call his own.  
“Link. Start!”  
The digital broadcasts shot through his mind, finding a new face to shine in the dead lines of code that created his living body.  
“So… This is Sword Art Online?”  
Finally, as he looked around the great expansion of this new universe, he felt at home. Thousands of players had begun to babble away, some attempting to trade items, and others attempting to make as many friends possible. The people stood in a giant city, where buildings stretched stories overhead, with the evening sun refracting and dispersing against the shining pieces of armor and window panes. However, what interested him the most was a huge bell tower that seemed would be visible from anywhere in the city. It was by far one of the taller structures, and the excitement from seeing it ca used a sour taste in his mouth, as if he would never forget the look of it. Shrugging the thought aside, Akagai accessed the map, smiling as he saw the name of the town.  
“Town of Beginnings. Seems overused, but I like it.”  
Akagai had never really played through any MMOs completely, finding another exciting one to pick up halfway through playing the first. However, he had decided that he was going to finish this one to completion. Having been lost in his thoughts, he nearly ran into a small girl, about five foot even, with sparkling pink hair that hung down her back. The front part of her hair was French braided, giving the appearance that she was wearing a weaved tiara made of hair.  
“Hey! Watch were you’re going!” The girl looked angrily up at him, puffing out her cheeks.  
“Er... Sorry. I’m still trying to get used to the movement system.” Akagai trailed off, causing silence in between them. The city around them was bustling with excited players and NPCs, with a large number of each walking down paths, both marked on the map and ones people had started to make up.  
“I’m Misha.” Her voice had a bit of an arrogant tone to hit for a few moments, but when a small smile spread across her face, her voice brightened. “Say! Do you want to party up?”  
“Um... Don’t you want to know my name first?”  
“Gah! Y-Yes, sorry!” She bowed, rather low, three times before letting the smile return to her face. Akagai stifled a laugh at the sight. As he ran a hand through his long, dark brown hair, he bit his lower lip, stretching the scar on the side of his face.  
“My name’s Akagai. I’m a swordsman of sorts.” He motioned to his straight blade that hung on his left hip, and then to the knife on his other hip. “What of you?” As he looked around, he noticed that many other people had the same type of sword as him, which annoyed him. Sure, it may have been just starting gear, but he had hoped his weapon would set him apart from all the rest of the players. Taking it out, he caught a glimpse of his reflection from the gleaming metal. His eyes sparkled blue in the light as his lips pursed into a frown, causing his nose to crumple up ever so slightly. He let out a sigh before turning back to Misha, who had apparently been talking. Thankfully, she didn’t really notice he wasn’t paying attention.  
“… And that’s why I’m going to be the best magic user this place has ever seen! What about you? Do you plan on using any magic?”  
“No. I hadn’t really thought about it.” The truth was, he had. The thought of using magic was extremely exciting, but he wanted to focus on mastering his blades before he began delving into magic. “Maybe I should look into it. You know, as a secondary skill set.” As he had been talking, Misha had brought up the user interface, searching up Akagai’s name to add him. Akagai raised his eyebrows in surprise as the beeping orange orb floated in front his face. Pressing it, he quickly accepted the request and began to look through the menu.  
“Akagai… There’s no log out button.”  
“Hmm?” She was right. After scouring the menu, he didn’t find anything. “It’s probably a bug. I’m sure it’ll be fixed soon. Until then, I’m going to go explore.”  
Misha huffed in disapproval as she out her hands on her hips, biting her bottom lip.  
“Do you think you’re going to just leave me here? I won’t allow it!” Misha stepped towards him, spinning to his side, where she grabbed his arm. “Now you can’t leave without me!”  
Akagai blinked, looking down to the girl latched to his arm. This would never happen to him in real life, it was more like something that would come from a gal game.  
“Er, alright. I suppose it can’t be helped.” They walked in silence through the bustling city. Akagai began to mentally mark where each store was, completely forgetting about the map function. After about thirty minutes, they successfully exited the Town of Beginnings to come face to face with a seemingly never ending field of spikey green grass. Occasionally, a tree would arise from the hilly expansion, giving shade to the nearby animals that trotted about. The whole sight was beautiful, enough to make a grown man cry as if he were cutting an onion.  
After a few minutes of staring out into the distance, Akagai shrugged and drew his sword, shrugging off Misha from his arm as he rushed towards a squealing boar, who seemed angry and out of place for such a beautiful expansion of land.  
“Ah! Akagai! Don’t fight that thing!”  
“Why?” Akagai turned and looked at her blankly. Even the boar tilted its head, as if wondering why its existence was being spared.  
“Because…”  
She looked down, hiding a blush.  
“Because…”  
Akagai raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
“Because it’s SOOOOOOO CUTE!”  
“What?” Out of all the things he expected to come out of her mouth, this was not one of them. Misha had outstretched her arms, laughing as she rushed toward the boar, wrapping her arms around its neck. The boar squealed in protest and flung its head to the side, causing Misha to be thrown on its back.  
“Eh?”  
As Misha looked up towards the sky in confusion, the boar shot off like a rocket, causing her to scream just as loud as the animal was.  
“HEEEEELP MEEEE AKAGAAAAAAAAI!!!”  
Akagai began to burst out in laughter at the sight. He clenched his stomach, dropping his sword as his hoots and hollers were added to the chaotic noise in the once peaceful field.  
“Surely,” Akagai thought, brushing his hair from his eyes. “This world will start to seem like home.”


End file.
